Lean over the edge now, darling
by Grimmaldtales
Summary: "Once I was happy, good life, good school, good everything, but now all I can see is silence and the end of all things." When a prodigal young woman has everything ripped from her all she wants is an escape. Will she get it, and, more importantly, when the chance for escape comes along will she take it even though it might mean more danger that happiness.Legolas/OC rating may go up


**Hello my lovlies! I am now writing a new story, for those of you waiting on updates for my other story _Run Away Now but Always Come Back to Me _don't worry! I will still update as soon as each chapter is done, if you haven't read my other story please go check it out, its a hobbit fanfic that I am taking a brief break from but will be back soon. I am writing this with my friend D on wattpad where she will be posting a variation of this story. I already have the next couple chapters done and all i have to do is edit them so keep an eye out for more soon! Now on with the good stuff!**

Lee had been having a fairly normal day, the sun was shining, dogs were barking, and as per usual her neighbor Tom had offered a ride to school. She was fifteen, in her junior year of high school. In truth, when you looked at her, she did not seem very remarkable at all, she had short wavy black hair, light blue eyes and a pale complexion. She had about eight other girls in her class who all looked the same. Why should she be special?

It was in fact a lie, Lee was a very special girl, she was sharp as a needle. When she was growing up her dad had had the foresight to bring her up on two different languages. By the time she was six she could speak and write in both Spanish and English, that was where it began. She then discovered her true passion for learning when she started French only a few months after her seventh birthday, by the time she was eleven she had Spanish, French, and English and was quickly picking up Italian. Now at fifteen she could read and write in English, Spanish, French, Italian, Latin, Chinese, Russian, and, her special favorite, Gaelic. Gifted was the term, she was sent to a special school at a young age, educated in many different fields, and exceeded all other students. She supposed she owed it all to her dad.

Lees father had taught her everything, how to handle herself, how to talk to others and even how to fire a gun. Being the smartest out of the group wasn't always the most socially likeable position so her dad taught her how to conceal it while still using it. Now she could blend in seamlessly to a crowd and pick up every bit of information there. Whenever she did this while he was around he would chuckle quietly to her and say 'I've seen my fair of agents but you would make a damn good spy, girl' Her dad had been a Marine, and a pretty good one to. He taught her almost everything she knew about weapons, how to fire a gun, how to wield and throw a knife, how to shoot a bow, even, after some pestering, they looked into medieval combat like swords and axes. He kept her on a strict fitness regimen when she was at home and she even followed it when she was at school. He would spar with her in hand-to-hand combat and he would usually win. The weapon she excelled the most at though was rather explosive. It challenged he mental functions the most and appealed to her more destructive side.

Now I know your probably wondering why a man would do this, teach his daughter to be a solider that is. The truth is that he always said that he had been to too many funerals. Lees father had lost both his parents to war, his sister had been killed in a robbery, and his brother had died of cancer, so was it really that horrible for him to want to protect his daughter by keeping her healthy and teach her how to fight. No, it wasn't.

That had all changed when half a year ago when her dad had been shot. When two men in suits came to her door she knew her father was dead and had barely listened as they explained to her how it had happened, she felt numb. She was told he died with honor and she should be proud, but that was no consolation, not to her, not to someone who needed a father when she had no one else. The day of the burial was harsh. She had wept uncontrollably when they lowered him into the ground, she had fought at first, trying to get to him, but as she realized that it didn't matter she sank to the ground and just cried. When the shots were fired, it only made her heart shatter twenty-one more times. He had always told her not to cry, that no man was worth her tears, she agreed for the most part, but after all he was no man, he was her father. After that day she had refused to cry, all her tears had been spent, or so she thought.

She now lived with her drunk on an aunt, as her mother had died in childbirth, went to a public school because her aunt had taken all her fathers money to buy more drink and was more alone in the world that ever. It was almost every day that she just wished she could leave and escape to one of her beloved books.

**So? What did you think? Comments, questions, be sure to leave them in a review!**


End file.
